aprendiendo a sonreír
by fanclere
Summary: ambientada en la antígua Grecia Regina Mills, reina de corinto arrastra desde niña una temible maldición, no tiene corazón y no es capaz de sentir nada hasta que aparece en su vida una rubia insoportable que se empeña cada noche en contarle una cuento. AU mitológico.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenece, tampoco me pertenece ningún mito griego, esos pertenecen a la cultura clásica.**

**Bueno empiezo este nuevo fic dedicado a Natalia porque fue ella que me pidió que lo escriba, a mi petita porque la quiero y a todas mis chicas del whatsapp que se han convertido en mi familia.**

**Sin más espero que os guste, este capítulo será cortito porqué es más que nada la introducción.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: MALDITA**

Era sabido en toda Grecia que el nacimiento de un niño de familia real era todo un acontecimiento, grandes personajes de toda la Hélade acudieron a Corinto, nadie quería perderse la fiesta de presentación de la joven princesa, se rumoreaba por cada pueblo de la comarca, que la niña era la criatura más bella sobre la faz de la tierra.

También era sabido en toda Grecia que la reina Cora era soberbia y presuntuosa, estaba orgullosa de la belleza de su pequeña, tanto que se atrevió a ofender a los dioses diciendo que ni siquiera ellos habrían sido capaces de crear una belleza igual.

La fiesta fue sublime, no faltó la buena comida, el buen vino, música y teatro. Presidiendo estaban los reyes orgullosos con su hija en brazos, hay que reconocer que era una niña muy hermosa, con el pelo negro como la noche, y los grandes y curiosos, casi tan negros como su pelo.

Cuando caía la tarde y la niña se había dormido, los reyes de Corinto agradecieron a sus invitados el haber viajado hasta su reino para rendir pleitesía a su pequeña princesa. Hizo presencia la soberbia de Cora, alardeando sobre lo magnifica y perfecta que era su hija, crecería llena de virtudes, amada por todos. Con cada palabra ofendía más a los dioses que no podían quedarse impasibles ante una simple mortal, que se atrevía a poner a su hija por encima de ellos.

Un gran estruendo sonó en medio del banquete, se paró la música y la comida quedó suspendida en medio del aire, camino a las bocas de los comensales que miraban asombrados como en mitad del patio había aparecido la mismísima Afrodita.

La diosa de la belleza no podía consentir que trataran a una criatura mortal como la más bella del mundo y fue a exigir una disculpa. Cora, haciendo alarde de su arrogancia, le dio la bienvenida y le agradeció que, la diosa de la belleza, fuese a admirar a su perfecta hijita.

Esa no era la disculpa que la diosa esperaba y, en un ataque de celos e ira, maldijo a la niña ante todos los presentes, la niña sería bella, brillante e inteligente pero toda su vida le faltaría lo más importante. La niña crecería sin corazón y, hasta el día de su muerte, no conocería nunca el amor, no sabría lo que es sentir, su maldición era una vida vacía sin ningún tipo de sentimientos.

La diosa se marchó satisfecha pues su castigo le pareció el apropiado, la niña era bella pero nunca sería feliz, así aprendería que no se debe ofender nunca a un dios, que no se debe olvidar nunca que por mucho poder que se ostente siempre se es inferior a los dioses.

Y fueron pasando lentamente los años, aquella niña, cuyo nombre fue Regina, creció, conocida por su hermosura, una belleza que quitaba el aliento, más siempre fría, siempre estática, sus ojos estaban vacíos, su pecho hueco, y a pesar de que era la mujer mar hermosa de toda la Hélade en su rostro jamás apareció ni la más triste de las sonrisas, su mirada decía a gritos estoy maldita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen los mitos griegos que saldrán en este fic.**

**Este fic es para Natalia, ella ama la mitología como yo, también para mi petita porque sabe leer entre líneas, sabe ver mi alma en cada uno de mis escritos, y por supuesto para mi familia del whatsapp que me sacan sonrisas a todas horas.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir la historia, sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 UNA REINA SIN CORAZÓN**

Habían pasado ya 18 años desde que aquella niña fue castigada a no sentir por culpa de la arrogancia de su madre. No había pasado un solo día en la vida de la joven princesa en el que sus padres no intentaran hacerla reír, hacerla sentir cualquier cosa pero era inútil. Su hermosa princesa no tenía corazón, estaba vacía, era desdichada y no había nada que pudieran hacer para arreglarlo. Fue creciendo sin entender porqué el resto de personas lloraban, sonreían, porqué se abrazaban, porqué se querían… ella no podía querer a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres que se desvivían por ella, jamás sintió calor al abrazarlos. Fue creciendo, convirtiéndose en la princesa ideal, su educación era envidiable, le enseñaron a comportarse, a mostrar respeto, a ser una dama, pero no pudieron enseñarle a sonreír, no pudieron enseñarle a sentir empatía con su gente, sus enormes ojos negros estaban muertos y jamás brillaron.

No lloró nunca, no fue capaz de sentir dolor el día que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente, no pudo llorarlos, siempre de hielo, fría y distante y sobre todo sola.

La gente a su alrededor siempre la evitaba pues tenían miedo de que su frialdad fuese contagiosa, tenían miedo de enfurecer a los dioses al mostrarle cariño y recibir también un terrible destino como el de la joven princesa, ya convertida en reina. Una reina sin corazón, una reina de hielo.

Regina conocía el origen de su desdicha, su madre le contó que por su culpa pesaba una maldición sobre ella, una maldición inquebrantable. Sabía que el origen de dicha maldición fue su belleza, una belleza que con los años se hizo aún más notable. Sus cabellos del color del ébano, largos y ondulados, tan negros como una noche sin estrellas, sus ojos cambiaban del color chocolate a la oscuridad de la noche, unos ojos hermosos y carentes de luz, siempre apagados, siempre vacíos.

Odiaba su belleza, odiaba contemplarse, ella quería sentir, quería poder llorar por unos padres que la amaban y la habían dejado sola en el mundo, quería poder sentir el calor de un abrazo amigo, sentir alegría, sonreír como todo el mundo. Ella que lo tenía todo, que tenía poder, un título, riquezas, tenía sirvientes que hacían todo lo que ella deseaba, no podía sonreír mientras gente que no tenía nada era feliz simplemente viendo las estrellas.

Era la reina sin corazón, la reina temida por su pueblo pues pensaban que al estar maldita, los dioses maldecirían el pueblo sin cosechas, sin nacimientos, sin protección.

A pesar de actuar como siempre le habían enseñado, de ser una buena gobernante, sin maldad y con justicia, jamás tuvo la lealtad de sus súbditos. Ningún hombre quiso tomarla por esposa, ¿Cómo podría si quiera pensar en formar una familia si jamás podría amarlos?

La soledad era su única amiga, siempre sola entre los muros de su hogar, no sentía nostalgia, no se sentía pertenecer a ningún lugar en especial, no viví, simplemente existía y actuaba como se suponía que debía actuar una Reina, sabiendo que sería infeliz hasta el día de su muerte. No se asombraba ante la belleza del atardecer, nada, no podía sentir nada, día tras día lo mismo, nada cambiaba y nada iba a cambiar, era su destino.

Lejos de palacio, a caballo, silbando y sonriendo, disfrutando de la libertad, del viento en la cara y nada que la atara, una joven se dirigía a palacio con una sola cosa en mente.

Su nombre era Emma Swan y llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su única familia, su hermana servía en el palacio de Corinto, era una de las doncellas de la Reina sin corazón, como la conocían en toda Grecia. Sabía que su hermana no la esperaba y que poca gente podía entrar al palacio, la reina era muy reservada, Emma se encontró a si misma preguntándose cómo sería, si de verdad no tenía corazón o solo eran habladurías del populacho, realmente le daba igual, ella se iba a colar en el palacio y le daría una sorpresa a su hermana mayor, se iría antes de que la reina se enterase de que estuvo ahí, ni siquiera tenía porqué conocerla, su curiosidad infantil por cómo era la soberana la calmaría su hermana cuando contestara a todas las preguntas que tenía en mente, llevaba separada de Amanda casi un año, era demasiado para ellas que habían estado siempre juntas desde niñas y, aunque no fuesen hermanas de sangre, no les importaba, ellas eran familia y debían estar unidas.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente, la joven rubia galopaba a través de los inmensos campos de olivos que rodeaban Atenas, camino a corinto, sus hermosos ojos color aguamarina brillaban con la emoción contenida durante tanto tiempo, se sentía muy sola sin Amanda y así era ella, imprevisible, impaciente y espontánea, la echaba de menos y ahí fue, a buscarla sin saber que estaba a punto de cambiar su destino, estaba a punto de emprender una aventura sin precedentes, Emma Swan estaba a punto de convertirse en la única persona en el mundo que podía devolverle a Regina su corazón.

Cuando llegó a Corinto no le fue difícil colarse dentro del palacio real, no estaba orgullosa de su pasado antes de entrar en la familia Swan pero una niña sola y hambrienta aprende rápido a colarse en lugares donde puede encontrar algo con lo que sobrevivir, esas habilidades Emma no las había perdido. Una vez dentro se percató de que no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrar a Amanda y maldijo una y mil veces su pésimo sentido de la orientación, todos los pasillos le parecían iguales, no tardó mucho en perderse y admitirse a sí misma que ir a ver a Amanda sin avisarla había sido un gran error, no sabía dónde encontrar a su hermana y no sabía cómo salir de ese laberinto de pasillos que se abría ante ella, simplemente caminó sin rumbo esperando encontrar la salida cuando de pronto salió alguien de una habitación en la que no había reparado, no le dio tiempo a frenar y ambas acabaron en el suelo entre maldiciones. Una de las mil virtudes de Emma era estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado siempre, la otra su capacidad de acabar en el suelo sin motivo alguno, era torpe, muy torpe, la tercera era su infinita capacidad por meterse en problemas pues ahí estaba, en el suelo y abrazada a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, se quedó estática durante un momento sin saber que decir, memorizando los rasgos de la mujer sobre la que había caído, su cabello le pareció hermoso, tan negro, parecía tan suave, su mirada profunda, oscura y mirándola directamente a los ojos con evidentes signos de sorpresa y enfado, sus labios eran hermosos, rojos como la sangre en perfecta combinación con el tono suave de su piel, pero lo que congeló a Emma fue sin duda cuando se fijó en quién era la mujer que tenía debajo, palideció en el acto, en su infinita mala suerte no solo se había encontrado con la reina sino que la había tirado al suelo y ahí estaba, encima suyo babeando como una adolescente. Se levantó de un salto, como si su hubiese quemado al estar tan cerca de ella y empezó a balbucear unas disculpas mientras su cara se teñía de rojo.

La reina se levantó con delicadeza, se arregló como pudo el vestido que llevaba y miró a Emma. Si las miradas matasen la rubia habría caído fulminada como un rayo. La reina estaba enfadada, muy enfadada por el momento incomodo que acaba de protagonizar, miró a la rubia intentando recordar quién era ella en el palacio, no recordaba haberla visto nunca, sus rasgos no habrían pasado desapercibidos, era bellísima con esos ojos en los que se había perdido momentos antes, ojos que le recordaban al cielo y al mar por igual, su cabello rubio, dorado, su piel blanca como la porcelana, esa chica parecía sacada de un mito. Regina estaba tan centrada en su propio orgullo herido que no se dio cuenta de que cuando miró los ojos de aquella extraña rubia por primera vez, en su pecho se escuchó el murmullo de un latido. Sin poder ocultar su rabia, la reina preguntó con voz exigente.

-**¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mis dependencias privadas?**

Emma tragó saliva, se había metido en un lio y solo con un milagro de los dioses podía salir ilesa de esa situación. Se puso a pensar rápidamente en lo que sabía de la reina, lo poco que le había contado Amanda en sus cartas, era una mujer solitaria, era lo poco que sabía, ¿cómo salir de esa situación? ¿Cómo explicarle a la reina que se había colado en su palacio y se había perdido? La mandaría matar, eso seguro. De repente habló y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió dejando a la reina completamente asombrada.

-"Yo soy Emma y estoy aquí para haceros compañía".

-**Marchaos, yo no necesito que nadie me haga compañía**

-"Pues no parece que tengáis muchos amigos, no me marcho a ninguna parte, he venido a haceros compañía y eso haré".

Regina se quedó mirando a esa rubia impertinente durante unos minutos sin decir nada, estaba completamente asombrada, en toda su vida nadie se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra por miedo a sufrir la ira de los dioses, nadie se había acercado a ella nunca y ella se había acostumbrado a la soledad y de pronto aparecía aquella chica, alguien que no tenía miedo de estar con ella y que se empeñaba en hacerlo, alguien que no tenía miedo a recriminarla, estaba tan asombrada que simplemente dijo:

-**¿Cuál es tu nombre? o debo llamarte rubia patosa e impertinente.**

**-**Me llamo Emma, Emma Swan Su majestad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen los mitos griegos que saldrán en este fic.**

**Esta historia va dedicada para Natalia, ya lo sabe, también y en especial a mi petita pues su sonrisa inspiró el título, a mi morena que siempre me hace reir con sus reviews y a todas mis chicas del whatsapp porque son mi familia y las quiero.**

**Sin más os dejo leer el nuevo capítulo, besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 EN MENUDO LÍO ME HE METIDO**

Pasaron varios meses desde ese primer encuentro y Emma no sabía cómo escapar de esa situación, ella simplemente quería ver a su hermana y marcharse, seguir su camino en libertad, ver el mundo pero en lugar de eso ahí estaba, encerrada en el palacio de un reino que ni siquiera era el suyo, ella que no tenía raíces, que no permanecía en el mismo lugar más de unos días, que vivía sobre su caballo buscando aventuras, buscando cumplir sueños ahora pasaba sus horas encerrada con una mujer que apenas le dirigía la mirada. En menudo lío se había metido por culpa de su torpeza.

Fue divertida la reacción de Amanda cuando por fin se encontraron, por cómo la miró supo en seguida que su hermana pequeña estaba en problemas, se estuvo riendo de ella durante horas cuando le contó como se había precipitado al suelo con la reina entre sus brazos, muy típico de Emma acabar en el suelo y con un montón de problemas de los que no sabía cómo salir. Por desgracia Amanda no podía ayudarla, la rubia se había comprometido a acompañar a la reina y eso debía hacer, al menos hasta que la morena se cansara de ella y la echara. Amanda le aseguró que no tardaría en echarla y así Emma podría marcharse a vivir su vida libre y sin ataduras como estaba acostumbrada, pero los meses pasaban y para desesperación de la joven, la reina no parecía querer deshacerse de ella.

Pasaban las horas una al lado de la otra, casi siempre en silencio. Emma se dedicaba a estudiar a aquella misteriosa mujer de la que había oído hablar tanto, su curiosidad crecía a medida de que pasaba el tiempo pero no se atrevía a preguntarle por todos los rumores. No tenía ningún interés en enfadar a la joven morena que gobernaba desde sus aposentos, nunca salía, sus súbditos le temían y ella les envidiaba porque tenían todo lo que a ella le faltaba. Tenían amor, cariño, afecto, familia…

Para Emma era la peor de las torturas era pasar tantas horas encerrada sin decir ni una sola palabra, así que poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza y empezó a contarle a la morena detalles de su vida, de sus viajes, le contó como una vez navegando por el Egeo estuvo a punto de ahogarse al escuchar el canto de las sirenas, al ser mujer los marineros no pensaron que podía pasarle nada y casi muere, descubriendo que le gustaban las mujeres y no los hombres. Le contó como un fauno la estuvo persiguiendo durante horas diciéndole improperios para llevársela a la cama. Le contó tantas cosas y la morena callada, siempre callada, siempre estática en su sitio sin mirarla, era una mujer de lo más aburrida, si tenía o no tenía corazón ella no lo sabía pero sentido del humor seguro que le faltaba.

Y así pasaban los días con la rubia hablando y hablando para no morir de aburrimiento y la morena sin mirarla, Emma solo esperaba encontrar el momento de huir de ahí y recuperar su preciada libertad, esa reina callada y aburrida la sacaba de sus casillas. Maldecía su suerte y habérsela encontrado pero a la vez sentía demasiada curiosidad, necesitaba saber que estaba pensando, que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos cuando estaba callada mirando a ninguna parte, quería saber porque su rostro siempre se mostraba frío e impasible, porque jamás sonreía, porque la única emoción que había mostrado era la ira, pero sobre todo quería saber porqué a pesar de morirse de aburrimiento no podía estar un minuto sin pensar en ella.

Para Regina los meses siguientes fueron los más extraños de su vida, pasó de estar completamente sola a pasar sus horas acompañada de una rubia completamente insoportable, torpe, preguntona y curiosa, que no dejaba de hablar y llenarle la cabeza con aventuras que seguramente había sacado de los cuentos que le contaban de niña, era imposible que de verdad hubiese vivido todo eso que le contaba, ¿cuántos años debía tener?, calculaba que unos 19, era joven, inquieta, demasiado charlatana.

La reina se preguntó más de una vez porqué simplemente no se deshacía de ella, la echaba de su palacio y volvía a la monotonía de su soledad y el silencio.

Pero cuando estaba con Emma, por mucho que la sacara de sus casillas con su risa infantil y sus charlas incesantes, ella no sabía que le pasaba, seguía sin sentir nada pero ya no estaba tan vacía.

Lo atribuía a que ya no estaba sola, aunque la compañía no fuese la deseada por lo menos había alguien que no la miraba con terror o balbuceaba en su presencia y eso la reina lo agradecía.

Poco a poco se encontró a si misma añorando a Emma cuando esta no estaba, añorando su estridente voz, sus payasadas y sus fantasías. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su compañía, a sus ratos juntas, a sus historias inventadas.

Poco a poco aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta fue acostumbrándose al aroma que la rubia desprendía, a sus ojos azules, a su sonrisa… Como envidiaba a esa rubia insoportable, como envidiaba su vitalidad, su alegría, el brillo en sus ojos y sobre todo su sonrisa.

Poco a poco ambas se fueron acostumbrando la una a la otra, la morena a su parloteo y la rubia a su silencio que sin saberlo escondía muchas palabras que no sabía cómo pronunciar.

Sin saberlo Emma se había metido en el mayor lío de su vida, se había convertido en la única persona que hizo a la reina sentir algo, algo pequeño, le hizo sentir añoranza cuando no la tenía cerca.

Ese era simplemente el principio, pequeños sentimientos que la reina aun no entendía, era el principio de la mayos aventura de sus vidas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen los mitos griegos que salen en el fic.**

**Esta historia está dedicada a Natalia, a mi petita porque la quiero, a mi morena que siempre me hace reir y a toda mi familia del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen.**

**Sin más os dejo leer el nuevo capítulo. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA LOCURA DE LA REINA**

Confusión, eso sentía Emma en cada fibra de su ser desde hacía varias semanas, desde que la reina se había vuelto completamente loca.

Amanda reía con ganas cuando su hermana pequeña le contaba lo que estaba pasando. Según Emma era un desastre en toda regla, un desastre que le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado, un desastre que si iba a más no podría parar.

¿Cómo empezó todo? Por culpa de algo tan estúpido como un espejo. Emma se había dado cuenta de que en las dependencias de Regina no había ni un solo espejo y lo encontró muy curioso, ya que su Reina, como la llamaba mentalmente, era la mujer más bella que ella había visto en toda su vida.

Pensó que el pequeño detalle de que no tuviera espejo se debía a que no salía nunca y nadie le había regalado uno y sin pensarlo decidió hacerle ella ese regalo, pensando que así su reina por fin sonreiría. ¿Por qué demonios nunca sonreía? Era bellísima, lo tenía todo y aun así ni sonreía ni hablaba, ni la miraba. La tenía demasiado intrigada.

Compró en el pueblo un espejo, uno pequeño pero especialmente bonito y volvió al palacio orgullosa de su regalo, seguro que a la reina le encantaría, a lo mejor así volvía a dirigirle la palabra pues desde su primer encuentro no la había vuelto a escuchar hablar.

Se dirigió a los aposentos privados de la reina silbando, hacía meses que ya no se perdía, que se sabía el camino de memoria, iba pensando en su genialidad al decidir comprarle un regalo y bobamente imaginaba que la abrazaría para darle las gracias, Emma Swan nunca dejaba de soñar.

Jamás imaginó lo que realmente pasó cuando la reina vio su regalo, la cara de Regina se volvió pálida y sus ojos temblaban de ira, odiaba los espejos con toda su alma, odiaba su reflejo, su hermoso reflejo que le recordaba que estaba maldita, y esa rubia idiota le traía uno y encima se atrevía a sonreír como si fuese el mejor regalo del mundo, la ira la dominó, quería matar a la rubia, quería que se marchara y no volver a verla nunca más, quería… no sabía lo que quería, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, estaba sintiendo algo, aunque fuese odio por esa mujer que tenía la maldita habilidad de meter siempre la pata hasta el fondo.

La reina ni pensó lo que estaba haciendo cuando estampó a la rubia contra la pared. Emma, sorprendida y asustada, dejó caer el espejo al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. Genial, pensó la rubia, ahora iba a tener siete años de mala suerte por culpa de esa loca que la estaba sujetando por el cuello, qué demonios le había pasado, ella no había hecho nada malo, solo comprarle un regalo, si lo hubiese sabido le habría comprado una serpiente, una venenosa a ser posible, esa mujer estaba loca.

De pronto cualquier pensamiento lógico o ilógico que tuviera la rubia en ese momento quedó congelado y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, la reina se había lanzado a sus labios y empezó a devorarlos con ansía, mordiéndolos, apretándolos, buscando calmar de alguna forma su frustración, la frustración que arrastraba desde hacía demasiados años. Buscando apagar la soledad a la que se había acostumbrado pero no dejaba de atormentarla, buscando una forma de canalizar la ira que sentía, era demasiada y nueva para ella así que se dejó llevar. Si su primer impulso fue matar a esa rubia idiota ahora lo único que quería la reina era poseerla, hacerla suya, sentir que poseía algo más que un título vacío y un frío palacio.

El cerebro de Emma simplemente se congeló, y por primera vez en meses, no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba demasiado conmocionada con la locura de su reina como para hablar, quejarse, incluso se olvidó de respirar mientras Regina devoraba sus labios y con prisa la empujaba a la cama. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios mientras la reina aprisionaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezaba a morder su cuello, marcándolo como suyo, mientras arrancaba su ropa con demasiada impaciencia, mientras la recorría con prisa con sus labios.

Durante horas lo único que se escuchó en esa habitación, en lugar del parloteo incesante de Emma, fueron sus gemidos y sus gritos, ni en sus más oscuros sueños se había imaginado así, compartiendo lecho con la mujer más bella de Grecia y a la vez estaba terriblemente asustado por su arrebato, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba eran los dedos de su reina penetrándola con ansia y llevándola al mismísimo Olimpo una y otra vez, frustrada porque no soltaba sus manos, no la dejaba tocarla, y con el corazón desbocado sintiendo que la situación se le había ido completamente de las manos Emma simplemente dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por las locuras de su reina.

Regina no pensaba en nada más que en poseer a la rubia, le gustaba tener ese poder sobre ella, le gustaba que estuviera callada y solo gritase palabras sin sentido gracias a ella, se sentía poderosa pero no dejaba de estar vacía. En el momento que empezó a sentir rabia y odio hacia esa rubia pensó que se llenaría ese vacío que tenía en el pecho pero no fue así, el único corazón que le oía latir desenfrenado era el de su rubia, pues ahora era suya y de nadie más, su corazón estaba enloquecido, igual que ella. No dejaba de moverse, de intentar liberarse para tomarla también pero ella no le dejaría, estaba demasiado centrada en hacerla gritar otra vez, era increíble lo que podía provocarle y aun así todo era tan frío, tan distinto a la supuesta pasión ardiente que debía sentir, se había equivocado, ella seguía siendo de hielo, seguía estando vacía. Cuando se cansó no quiso ni mirarla, simplemente la echó de sus aposentos fríamente. No reparó en la mirada confusa y cargada de dolor de Emma que simplemente recogió como pudo sus prendas y se marchó. Se marchó pensando dónde estaban las caricias y los besos de después, el dormir abrazadas, en fin todo lo que era normal después de una noche como esa. Su reina estaba loca y ella pagaría caro sus locuras.

A pesar de que se juró una y mil veces que no volvería a suceder, que no se iba a dejar llevar por la morena, habían pasado varias semanas y prácticamente cada noche terminaba en su lecho, siempre igual que la primera vez, siendo dominada por ella y despreciada después, era demasiado complicado poder entenderla, pero lo que realmente asustaba a Emma era que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ser ella quien librara sus frustraciones, estaba empezando a extrañarla cuando una noche no la llamaba, estaba empezando a sentir cosas demasiado fuertes por esa extraña reina que nunca sonreía así que tomó una decisión firme, la decisión de aprovechar sus encuentros para conocerla, para entenderla y a ser posible para hacerle sonreír, si era hermosa con el rostro siempre frío e impasible debía ser impresionante con una sonrisa, aunque fuese breve. Con esos pensamientos en mente se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su reina con la firme determinación de que, al ser despedida por ella, no se marcharía, esa noche no, esa noche se quedaría a conocer los profundos secretos de su morena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen los mitos griegos que aparecerán en el fic.**

**Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a Natalia, a mi petita que siempre sabe que decir, a mi morena que me saca sonrisas con sus reviews y a mi familia swanqueen del whatsapp que siempre están ahí.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 TE VOY A CONTAR UN CUENTO**

Emma se dirigía a la habitación de su reina con un nudo en el estómago. Sabía perfectamente que iba a suceder una vez llegara, lo mismo que llevaba sucediendo desde hace varias semanas. Su reina buscaría liberar cada una de sus frustraciones en el cuerpo de la rubia y una vez cansada la despediría pues nunca lograba su objetivo, sentir algo, no sentirse vacía.

Emma tragó saliva, su nerviosismo era notable. Desde lo más profundo de su ser la voz de la razón le gritaba que huyera, que se marchara para siempre de ese palacio, de ese reino, que se alejase de esa morena sin sentimientos que solo le había traído problemas desde el principio.

Más una fuerza superior a cualquier motivo lógico que existiera movía a Emma cada noche a surcar esos pasillos hasta su reina, a entregarse a ella sabiendo que saldría herida, una fuerza desconocida le impedía marcharse, simplemente no podía irse sin haber visto una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

Había acudido a Amanda para entender, para que le explicase por qué Regina era así, porque era tan fría, tan distante, por qué su rostro era impasible, por qué sufría…

Su hermana mayor le contó la historia de como Afrodita maldijo a la reina siendo esta un bebé, la maldijo a no sentir nada durante toda su vida, por eso la llamaban la reina sin corazón, era incapaz de sentir nada y por eso se escondía del mundo, por eso estaba siempre sola, de ahí venía su frustración, su anhelo de sentir algo, lo que fuera, de ahí venían sus arrebatos hacia la rubia que sin saberlo estaba cambiando todo.

Odio, eso sintió Emma hacia Afrodita al conocer la historia de su reina. La rubia había odiado a los dioses toda su vida, en especial a la diosa del amor pues su pasado la ligaba a ella con un nudo inquebrantable, Afrodita era el motivo por el cual Emma jamás se quedaba en ninguna parte, no tenía raíces, no tenía hogar. Lo único que tenía la rubia era su lealtad hacia su hermana y su libertad para ir donde quisiera cuando quisiera, sus aventuras, sus sueños aun sin cumplir. Pero todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando el destino la llevó a los brazos de una reina maldita, desde ese momento Emma solo tenía un objetivo, hacer sonreír a su reina, romper su maldición y así cumplir su venganza personal contra la diosa que había arruinado su vida.

Tragó saliva antes de entrar en las dependencias de Regina. Aunque se había acostumbrado a su locura, la reina seguía teniendo el poder de imponerle con una sola mirada.

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, tan maldita como siempre, sus miradas se cruzaron y Emma supo que esa noche lo iba a cambiar todo, esa noche por mucho que su reina le gritara, le ordenara, le exigiera que se marchara Emma iba a quedarse a su lado, pasando las noches con ella sin dejarla sola iba a buscar el modo de llegar a ella, de que ella la sintiera, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo pero rompería su maldición.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de que Regina la lanzase sobre su lecho, siempre tan impaciente, escondiendo en su brusquedad la temible necesidad de sentir el calor de sus abrazos.

Así empezaron una lucha que llevaba dándose desde aquella primera vez tras romper el espejo, la lucha sobre cuál de las dos dominaría a la otra, una lucha que siempre ganaba la reina pues desarmaba a su rubia con solo una caricia.

Emma perdió la razón, como le ocurría cada vez que su reina la rozaba, simplemente dejaba de pensar, dejaba salir a flote sus instintos más primitivos, sus más oscuros deseos, se dejaba llevar por las cada vez más expertas caricias de su reina.

Su lucha silenciosa, solo coronado por suaves gemidos y algún grito incontrolable duró unas horas hasta que ambas caían agotadas y la reina, como siempre sin mirarla, la despedía para quedarse sola, para poder recomponerse y aceptar con resignación que seguía sin sentir nada.

Regina se giró para no sostener la mirada aguamarina de la rubia, esa mirada que la confundía tanto y tan fría y estática como siempre le ordenó que se marchara más Emma simplemente se acercó a ella, la atrajo entre sus brazos dejando a la reina completamente confundida. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Le había ordenado que se fuera y nadie desobedecía una de sus órdenes. Al igual que en su primer encuentro, la reina no supo que decir y se dejó abrazar completamente confundida. Una vez recuperando la compostura, Regina habló con la misma voz fría y carente de emoción de siempre, a pesar de que estaba desarmada por las muestras de cariño de la rubia:

-**Creo haberte dicho que te marcharas, no quiero que te quedes aquí, quiero dormir.**

-"Esta noche no me voy majestad, me niego a dejaros sola, no después de todo lo que está pasando entre vos y yo"

**-No está pasando nada entre usted y yo Swan, simplemente me divierto.**

-"Shh calla anda, relájate, te voy a contar un cuento.

Regina suspiró, esa chica era cabezota, muy terca, conseguía sacarla de sus casillas y a la vez matarla de curiosidad. Seguro que ahora iba a contarle alguna de esas locas aventuras fantasiosas suyas, cualquier estupidez. Se encontró a si misma esperando impaciente a que empezara a hablar pues sus historias tenían un efecto calmante sobre su alma atormentada, cuando la escuchaba olvidaba por un momento que estaba maldita y se permitía soñar con esas aventuras dignas de cualquier mito.

Emma, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos el vientre de Regina empezó a contarle a su reina un cuento, el primero de muchos, empezando sin saberlo una rutina que cambiaría todo entre las dos.

"**Prometeo****era un titán que osaba provocar la ira de****Zeus****. El poderoso Dios del Olimpo tomó la medida de****privar a la humanidad del preciado fuego****, con la intención de que sirviese de castigo a Prometeo considerado benefactor de los hombre. Sólo consiguió que el osado de Prometeo entrase sigilosamente en el Olimpo para robar del mismísimo carro del****dios Sol****el fuego tan atesorado por los mortales. **

**Fue la acción que le faltaba para desatar la ira brutal de Zeus que mandó a Hefestos encadenarlo a una roca para toda la eternidad, cada día su hígado era devorado por un águila y durante la noche dicho órgano era regenerado para poder ser devorado una y otra vez. **

**Un cruel destino del que solo Hércules, hijo de Zeus consiguió liberarlo."**

Emma terminó su historia y miró dulcemente a su reina que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, su rostro sereno mientras dormía la llenó de ternura. Y así decidió que cada noche se quedaría a contarle un cuento solo por tener el placer de verla dormir. No supo que su historia había despertado en Regina la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran. Si Prometeo fue liberado por Hércules ella también podía ser liberada de tan pesada carga, con esos reconfortantes pensamientos se fue quedando dormida, respirando el dulce aroma de esa rubia que sin saberlo estaba moviendo todo su mundo.

Emma pasó la noche en vela mirando a su reina, en ese momento supo que quería pasar así toda su vida, por primera vez no sentía ganas de huir, no añoraba su libertad, por una vez supo que estaba donde debía estar, en el lecho de su reino contándole historias que la hicieran soñar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen los mitos griegos que aparecen en este fic.**

**Esta historia está dedicada para Natalia, mi petita, mi morena y todas mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen que son mi familia.**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar. Besos.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 ¿CUÁL ES TU DESEO?**

Cuando la reina despertó, se sobresaltó al ver que no estaba sola en su lecho. De pronto recordó que Emma se había empeñado en quedarse y ahí estaba, profundamente dormida y con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

La reina fue recordando los detalles de la noche anterior, como la atrajo a sus brazos, como la calmó con sus caricias, como el enfado dio paso a la curiosidad y sobre todo recordó lo mucho que le había conmovido el relato de la rubia. Un relato de un destino horrible pero con final feliz. ¿Existiría un final feliz para ella? Tenía, desde la noche anterior, la esperanza de que así fuera.

Como un leve intento de venganza por la desobediencia deliberada de la rubia, Regina la empujó, aun dormida, fuera de su cama. Emma se despertó gritando y maldiciendo, mirando a todos lados, buscando el motivo por el cual había acabado en el suelo cuando vio a la reina mirarla, tragó saliva pues Regina parecía molesta y bastante enfadada. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando la Reina le gritó que se marchara, salió corriendo a buscar a la única persona con la que podía hablar de este tema, su hermana.

Amanda ya no se asombró al ver llegar a su hermana con el rostro lleno de confusión, podía ver a kilómetros que Emma empezaba a sentir algo fuerte por la reina y muy a su pesar, sabía que su hermana nunca se daba por vencida. Iba a sufrir muchísimo y ella lo sabía.

Escuchó con paciencia todo lo que le contó Emma y, cuando le dijo que había dormido con Regina, que incluso le había contado una historia sin ser rechazada, cuando le contó como la reina se había dormido plácidamente entre sus brazos, Amanda estaba bastante asombrada. En su mente mil dudas, desde siempre la reina había sido completamente reacia a cualquier contacto, a recibir cualquier tipo de afecto al no poder devolverlo, pero parecía que con Emma todo era distinto, no solo le permitía acercarse a ella sino que le había permitido un acercamiento más íntimo, habían compartido algo más que lujuria desenfrenada, un momento que se podía catalogar como tierno, aunque al amanecer todo fuese igual que antes.

Para Emma las semanas siguientes fueron peor que una tortura mental, cada noche iba al encuentro de su reina y cuando era despedida se negaba a marcharse, cada noche era una lucha que Emma acababa ganando con una nueva historia sobre dioses, héroes, y finales felices que llevaban a la reina a dormir en paz, a dormir tranquila en brazos de su rubia. Cada mañana la misma historia, su reina furiosa la echaba y todo volvía a empezar.

Mientras Emma se rompía la cabeza pensando como devolverle a Regina su corazón, no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, cada día más profundos. No se daba cuenta de que, poco a poco, había creado una adicción a perderse en los ojos de su reina, estaba tan absorta en su misión que olvidó estar pendiente de sí misma, de su corazón que cada día latía más fuerte por la extraña morena. Y sin darse apenas cuenta, Emma Swan se enamoró perdidamente y como nunca se había enamorado de una joven reina incapaz de sentir.

El momento en el que sus sentimientos le golpearon de lleno en el rostro fue una noche, una de las noches que pasó con su reina, una noche distinta a todas ellas, la noche que su reina lloró por primera vez en su vida.

Emma vagaba por los pasillos del palacio sin saber que nueva historia contarle a su reina. Estaba convencida de que sus historias la ayudarían a llegar a ella, a hacerle sentir, algo dentro de ella le decía que podía conseguirlo y no pensaba darse por vencida.

La fuerza de sus sentimientos aún desconocidos le guiaba en esa lucha contra los propios dioses, contra una maldición inquebrantable que ella debía romper.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su reina se quedó estática y asombrada ante la visión que encontró. Su hermosa reina estaba en el balcón, más bella que nunca, la luna sobre su rostro frío e impermeable, sus ojos oscuros perdidos entre la inmensidad del cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Emma se acercó por detrás a Regina sin hacer ruido, no quería romper ese momento lleno de magia, la abrazó tiernamente por detrás, sobresaltándola, mas cuando Regina vio quién la estaba abrazando simplemente se relajó y siguió mirando las estrellas.

Emma supo exactamente que historia quería contarle en ese momento y, atrayendo a la reina contra su pecho con suavidad, encajó suavemente su cara en su hombro y empezó a relatarle una nueva historia.

"**Calisto era una bella ninfa y fiel seguidora de Diana. Calisto había prometido no amar a ningún hombre. Estaba entregada a la caza y a la vida salvaje. En sus manos llevaba una jabalina y con esas armas honraba a la diosa cazadora de los bosques persiguiendo a las presas. Calisto era la más protegida por Diana y su más frecuente compañera, pero ningún privilegio es duradero.  
Zeus era un dios con el corazón inquieto y siempre estaba persiguiendo y conquistando a las mujeres jóvenes más hermosas.  
Hera, la esposa de Zeus, era muy celosa porque su marido siempre estaba cortejando a otras mujeres.  
Un día Zeus vio a Calisto cuando volvía de la cacería y, al instante, se enamoró de ella. Tomó la figura y las prendas de Diana y habló con Calisto. Ésta la saludó con veneración y comenzó a relatarle sus mejores cacerías. Luego se transformó en sí mismo y besó a Calisto. Ésta trató de zafarse de mil modos, pero no lo logró y cayó bajo los influjos del amor de Zeus.  
Calisto fue invitada por Diana y el séquito de ninfas a bañarse en un manantial. Ella intentó evitarlo para que Diana y las ninfas no pudiesen ver que estaba en cinta, pero la diosa le ordenó que se metiera y todas descubrieron su secreto. La diosa al descubrirlo, echó a Calisto y ésta tuvo que huir.  
Al saber Hera que Calisto había dado a luz a Arcas, decidió vengarse y le dijo a Calisto que iba a quitarle esa figura que tiene. Calisto fue convertida en una osa y, además, Hera la privó de la capacidad de hablar.  
Pasaron quince años y Arcas creció. Un día en el monte Erimanto, Arcas estaba cazando cuando apareció Calisto y supo que era su hijo pero él no sabía quién era. El joven se dispuso a atravesarle el pecho con su mortífera lanza.  
Zeus impidió el crimen mandando un torbellino que arrancó a Calisto y a Arcas y los transportó por el espacio , depositándolos en el firmamento. Allí, Calisto y Arcas se convirtieron en las dos constelaciones de estrellas más brillantes, la osa menor y la osa mayor, y así, madre e hijo permanecen juntos por toda la eternidad."**

Cuando Emma terminó de relatar la historia de las estrellas, no pudo percibir como una pequeña lágrima escapaba por la mejilla de su reina, una pequeña lágrima que escondía la mayor de las esperanzas para Regina que, conmovida por la historia que le había relatado la rubia, buscó las constelaciones que esta le señalaba. Regina no entendía que le estaba pasando, solo sabía que no quería que Emma la soltara y aferró sus brazos con fuerza. Emma al notarlo se conmovió y susurro al oído de su reina.

"-No os preocupéis majestad, yo nunca os dejaré caer."

Fueron las palabras más sinceras que Regina había oído desde la muerte de sus padres y, con absoluta confianza se dejó abrazar por su Rubia.

Estuvieron varias horas mirando el cielo en silencio cuando de pronto pasó una estrella fugaz, la niña que vivía dentro de Emma salió alegremente e hizo una simple pregunta sin estar preparada para la respuesta que recibiría.

"-Decidme mi reina, ¿cuál es vuestro deseo?

-**Lo único que deseo es algún día poder enamorarme de ti. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen los mitos griegos que aparecen en el fic.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a Natalia en especial, también a mi petita y a mi morena que me alegran mis días y a todas mis chicas del grupo swanqueen de whatsapp que se han convertido en mi familia y las quiero mucho.**

**Sin más os dejo leer y disfrutar de la historia un besito.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO**

-**Lo único que deseo es algún día poder enamorarme de ti.**

Una simple frase susurrada con voz quebrada bajo las estrellas consiguió que el mundo de Emma se desmoronase, consiguió que todos los sentimientos que albergaba hacia la reina le golpearan de frente y se asentaran en su estómago como si de mil mariposas se trataran.

Abrazando a su reina desde su espalda, estrechándola en sus brazos y su corazón gritándole que la amaba. De pronto todo empezaba a tener sentido, todas las dudas, todos los miedos tenían su origen en unos sentimientos incomprendidos, amor. Emma Swan, la libertina Emma, la aventurera Emma, la solitaria Emma se había enamorado y no había vuelta atrás.

No quería soltarla, quería sentirla cerca, sus sentimientos recientemente aceptados la estaban desbordando. ¿Así que eso era enamorarse? Ser capaz de cualquier cosa por su reina, por la sonrisa de su reina. Si Emma estaba empeñada en romper la dichosa maldición que hacía tan infeliz a Regina, ahora tenía un motivo de peso para romperla, cuanto antes mejor, Emma Swan no era conocida precisamente por su paciencia y, si su reina quería amarla, haría lo imposible para que eso ocurriera, para cumplir todos sus deseo y hacerla dichosa.

Tragó saliva lentamente cuando su reina soltó el abrazo y se giró a mirarla, sus enormes ojos oscuros, llorosos por primera vez en su vida, clavados en la mirada azul de la rubia, una mirada que intentaba expresarle el volcán de emociones que albergaba en su interior.

Como cada noche su reina se lanzó a sus labios con ansia, mordiéndolos, aprisionándolos, marcándolos como suyos sin saber que la rubia ya se sentía suya por completo. La ansiedad seguía gobernando sus movimientos, mas la rubia apenas podía respirar pues, la reina iba a hacerla suya y ella sabía que siempre querría más, quería sonrisas cómplices, miradas cargadas de deseo y sentimientos, quería decirle todo cuanto llevaba dentro y saberse correspondida, quería ser suya por amor y no por frustración, pero por encima de todo quería la felicidad de su reina y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para conseguirla, incluso a enfrentarse a un pasado del que llevaba huyendo toda la vida.

Cuando ambas cayeron rendidas, Emma se aferró a su reina, que la miraba expectante. Esperaba su cuento aunque la rubia ya le había relatado uno bajo las estrellas. Emma se perdió en la mirada de su reina y con una sonrisa empezó a narrarle una nueva historia.

"**Pigmalión era un escultor que vivía en Chipre. Buscó durante muchísimo tiempo a una mujer con la que casarse, pero, con una condición: debía ser la mujer perfecta. Frustrado en su búsqueda, decidió no casarse y dedicar su tiempo a crear esculturas preciosas para compensar su falta. Una de ellas, Galatea, era tan bonita que Pigmalión se enamoró de ella.**

**Mediante la intervención de Afrodita, Pigmalión soñó que Galatea cobraba vida. Pigmalión se dirigió a la estatua y, al tocarla, le pareció que estaba caliente, que el marfil se ablandaba y que, deponiendo su dureza, cedía a los dedos suavemente, como la cera del monte Himeto se ablanda a los rayos del sol y se deja manejar con los dedos, tomando varias figuras y haciéndose más dócil y blanda con el manejo. Al verlo, Pigmalión se llena de un gran gozo mezclado de temor, creyendo que se engañaba. Volvió a tocar la estatua otra vez y se cercioró de que era un cuerpo flexible y que las venas daban sus pulsaciones al explorarlas con los despertar, Pigmalión se encontró con Afrodita, quien, conmovida por el deseo del escultor, le dijo:**

"**Mereces la felicidad, una felicidad que tú mismo has plasmado. Aquí tienes a la reina que has buscado. Ámala y defiéndela del mal".**

Como cada noche su reina se durmió en sus brazos, serena y tranquila más esa noche Emma no pudo dormir. El relato de Pigmalión no lo había elegido al azahar pues la rubia sabía que la única manera de romper la maldición de su morena, era ir al origen de esta, Emma debía buscar a Afrodita para que le devolviera a su reina la humanidad, de la misma manera que hizo humana a Galatea.

Emma pasó la noche en vela observando a Regina, observando sus facciones mientras dormía, y armándose de valor para hacer lo que debía hacer, memorizó sus rasgos para que, si por casualidad le flaqueaban las fuerzas, el recuerdo del rostro de su reina la impulsara adelante. No iba a rendirse en su empeño de devolverle a su reina el corazón. Aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo sola, tenía demasiado rencor acumulado en su alma hacia Afrodita. Necesitaba a Amanda para esa última aventura.

Cuando amaneció, Emma le explicó a su reina que debía ausentarse unos días por un asunto importante, le pidió permiso para llevarse a Amanda con ella para no ir sola. La reina no quería prescindir de su rubia, era la única compañía que tenía pero cedió ante la insistencia de esta. La conocía bien, sabía que se asfixiaba en palacio, si necesitaba irse un tiempo lo entendía aunque en el fondo de su alma le pesaba demasiado separarse de ella. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Emma le prometió que volvería muy pronto, antes de que la reina tuviera tiempo de extrañarla. Tentando a la suerte, la rubia le robó un beso a la reina, para recordarla durante su viaje y se marchó a buscar a su hermana.

Cuando llegó a Amanda, esta la miró y supo en seguida que iban a enfrascarse en alguna aventura alocada. Emma tenía esa mirada que precedía a alguna idea loca que se le había ocurrido y Amanda, a pesar de ser mayor que ella, nunca podía decirle que no. Así que simplemente miró suspirando a su hermana y le preguntó:

**-¿A dónde vamos hermanita?**

Emma sonrió nerviosa, su hermana era la única que conocía su pasado. La única que podía ayudarla en esa empresa que estaba a punto de emprender, esperaba de corazón que no se negara. Suspirando miró a Amanda y respondió con más resignación de la que quería expresar.

"-Nos vamos a ver a mi Madre".

Amanda la miró, aceptó sin hacer preguntas. Su hermanita debía estar realmente enamorada de la reina si había tomado semejante decisión y ella no la dejaría sola.

Partieron a media mañana, cabalgando con prisa pues cuanto antes llegaran, antes podrían volver. Emma estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, tras diecinueve años sola y renegando de sus orígenes se enfrentaba a su pasado por amor. Amanda simplemente cabalgaba a su lado, ofreciéndole su silencio cómplice pues sabía que la rubia estaba luchando contra demasiados fantasmas, demasiado dolor en su alma durante demasiados años.

Partieron dejando a una solitaria y triste reina observándolas alejarse, a medida que la melena de su rubia iba haciéndose más pequeña, Regina iba sintiendo los estragos de su ausencia, se sentía tan sola, tan vacía que no creía poder soportarlo.

Cuando finalmente desapareció en el horizonte, la reina se tumbó en su cama y abrazó el almohadón que solía usar su rubia, estaba impregnado de su aroma, la extrañaba demasiado y no entendía por qué. Le molestaba el silencio de su soledad, ¿en qué momento se había hecho adicta a la voz de Emma? ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto tenerla cerca?

Poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez los cuentos que le contaba Emma, repitiendo en su mente las últimas palabras que le dijo al partir, la promesa de que volvería antes de que pudiera extrañarla. Cuán equivocada estaba pues, nada más salir de sus aposentos, la reina ya la echaba terriblemente de menos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen los mitos griegos que salen en este fic.**

**Esta historia está dedicada en especial a Natalia (me encanta que te guste como escribo, de verdad) a mi petita porque sonrío por su culpa, a mi morena que siempre me hace reir y la quiero con locura y a todas mis chicas del grupo swanqueen de whatsapp porque son mi familia y las quiero.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 MALDICIÓN INQUEBRANTABLE.**

Emma no había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida. El camino al Acrocorinto, donde se levantaba el templo a la diosa del amor, se le hizo eterno. No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza cómo pedirle a su madre que retirase su maldición. Al fin y al cabo Afrodita jamás la había reconocido como hija, ella no era nada más que un desliz con un pobre mortal, abandonada a su suerte nada más nacer, lo único que poseía de su madre era la pequeña manta en que la envolvió antes de dejarla con los mortales, antes de abandonarla. Un único objeto con bordados que la llevaron a intuir quién era su madre, sus símbolos característicos estaban recogidos en ese pequeño manto de tela, el manzano, las rosas, los delfines, el mar…

Emma se había preguntado demasiadas veces de niña, porqué su madre no la quiso. Porqué tenía que estar sola y hambrienta, porqué tenía que estar asustada sin nadie que secara sus lágrimas. Con el paso del tiempo las dudas se tornaron en odio. Odiaba a Afrodita por lo que le hizo, por no quererla, por dejarla sola en el mundo y no cuidar de ella.

Vagó sola demasiado tiempo, alimentándose como podía, sobreviviendo al invierno con su astucia e ingenio hasta que topó con la familia Swan. Ellos la acogieron en su seno, aplacando su soledad, le dieron un nombre pues carecía de él. Ahora solo quedaban Amanda y ella, siempre juntas, viviendo la última de sus aventuras.

Ahora se dirigía hacia los brazos de una madre que no la quiso para rogarle por su reina y, se sentía completamente aterrada, no sabía ni cómo presentarse ante ella, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo la podía convencer de que quitara un castigo que ella misma impuso?

A medida que se iban acercando, Amanda aminoró el paso, llevaban cabalgando todo el día y tanto ellas como los animales estaban agotados, necesitaban reponer fuerzas así que se detuvieron junto a un arroyo para descansar, recobrar el aliento y analizar cómo iban a abordar la situación una vez llegasen a Acrocorinto. No podían presentarse de pronto ante la diosa con exigencias o esta no las escucharía. Emma debía hacer un gran esfuerzo escondiendo su orgullo y todo el odio que sentía para que tuvieran una oportunidad. Amanda conocía demasiado bien a Emma y sabía que era muy difícil para ella lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eran demasiados años acumulando rencor en su interior como para esconderlo todo en un momento, sabía que Emma estaba terriblemente angustiada por los acontecimientos que se avecinaban. Al fin y al cabo Afrodita era su madre y en diecinueve años no la había visto ni una sola vez, había huido de ella toda su vida porque, aunque decía que era por miedo, la realidad era que le aterraba saber por boca de su propia madre que no era querida. A pesar de la máscara de vitalidad y seguridad que llevaba siempre, Amanda sabía que su hermanita era frágil, sabía que conocer los motivos de su abandono podía destruirla y por eso jamás buscó respuestas.

Emma solo estaba convencida de una cosa en esos momentos, quería salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían pues nunca había tenido tanto miedo a algo como a ver el rostro de su madre, mas pensando en Regina se obligaba a seguir adelante, su reina se merecía que enfrentara sus miedos, si cabía la posibilidad de que afrodita escuchara a alguien sería a Emma, era su hija, le debía algo por haberla dejado sola, esa era la baza que pensaba usar la rubia, le debía compensar diecinueve años de soledad y de abandono y se lo pagaría devolviéndole a su morena la felicidad.

Convencida de que tendría éxito en su empresa y dejando apartado su miedo para que este no la frenara, Emma empujó con prisa a Amanda para que continuaran, si seguían más tiempo paradas la rubia no sabía si sería capaz de seguir con esa locura. Lo hacía por su reina, por Regina, así que se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, a galope, velozmente se iban acercando a su destino y el estómago de Emma se contraía por los nervios.

Solo esperaba que su madre la escuchara, solo eso, que la escuchara y que su odio y su rabia no salieran a flote, no podía permitirse cometer ningún error.

Cuando llegaron a Acrocorinto y entraron en el templo de la diosa, ninguna de las dos sabía como llamarla para que acudiera. A la rubia en mitad de un ataque nervioso interior solo se le ocurría desnudarse o hacer algo erótico, al fin y al cabo Afrodita amaba cualquier tipo de erotismo. Amanda por fin le habló después de todo el viaje en silencio, le susurró exactamente lo mismo que torturaba a la rubía.

**-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo hablamos con ella? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algún plan de camino, Emma?**

**-**"…"

El mutismo de su hermana fue toda la respuesta que Amanda necesitaba, pocas veces Emma callaba y cuando lo hacía, su silencio era más revelador que todo su parloteo incesante. Apoyó suavemente la mano en el hombro de la rubia para demostrarle que estaba ahí con ella.

No necesitaron hacer nada pues Afrodita, movida por su infinita curiosidad hizo acto de presencia en su templo. No solía recibir visita si no era la época de fertilidad así que no entendía que hacían aquellas dos jóvenes en su templo, con claros síntomas de haber viajado a gran velocidad para verla.

Su atención se centró en la muchacha rubia cuyos rasgos le resultaban extrañamente familiares, ¿Dónde la podía haber visto antes? Clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos verdosos que la miraban y pudo leer demasiadas cosas en su mirada, desde odio y rencor hasta el pánico más absoluto y una pizca de esperanza. Sin poder ocultar su curiosidad por más tiempo la diosa habló directamente a Emma, pues suponía que era esa rubia quien necesitaba algo de ella por como la miraba.

-**¿Quién sois y qué queréis de mi, Joven? Hablad rápido pues no tengo tiempo que perder con asuntos mortales.**

"-Mi nombre es Emma, y estoy aquí porque deseo rogaros que me concedáis un favor.

**-Os escucho**

**-**"He venido a rogaros por la Reina de Corinto, sobre ella pesa una maldición que vos le impusisteis y deseo que le sea concedido el perdón"

La risa de la diosa ante tal insinuación pudo escucharse en kilómetros a la redonda, recordaba bien a la reina de Corinto y la maldición que puso sobre ella siendo solo una niña, una maldición que no pensaba retirar jamás.

**-Jamás retiraré esa maldición estúpida niña, ¿Quién os creéis que sois para osar pedir semejante favor?**

"Soy alguien a quien se lo debéis, retirad la maldición y yo retiraré de mi corazón todo el odio que albergo hacia vos"

Emma no pudo contenerse y escupió sus palabras con veneno y rencor acumulado, Afrodita no estaba por la labor de ayudarla y eso la enfurecía.

-**Y porqué exactamente os debo a vos nada, que me odiéis o no es algo que a mí no me imposta en absoluto, me siento benévola y os dejo marcharos ahora, si no lo hacéis habrá consecuencias.**

**-**"Me lo debéis porque soy y siempre seré vuestra hija a la que abandonasteis, por toda la soledad y el dolor que pasé por vuestra culpa me debéis concederme esta gracia.

Reconocer en voz alta el dolor que supuso su abandono hizo que a Emma le temblaran las piernas, le temblara la voz y que sus ojos se invadieran de lágrimas que no dejó caer pues su orgullo era más fuerte. La diosa se quedó muda durante unos segundos mirando a la rubia, pensando en sus palabras, más su orgullo la cegó ante la evidencia de que estaba ante su hija y simplemente sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que heló la sangre de Emma, sin duda se había equivocado, la diosa no iba a ayudarla.

-**Está bien jovencita, te concederé lo que pides, retiraré la maldición que pesa sobre la joven reina.**

Diciendo esto y con una risa que no expresaba nada bueno, Afrodita desapareció dejando a Emma aterrada. Sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho la diosa implicaba que algo le iba a pasar a su reina. Con un mal presentimiento y seguida de Amanda, que no entendía muy bien que acababa de pasar, se precipitó hacia su caballo con una sola idea en mente, llegar a Corinto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En Corinto, la joven reina despertó de pronto y tardó unos segundos en asimilar que algo le estaba pasando, algo horrible. Dolor, todo el dolor que no había sentido en dieciocho años la invadía de golpe, lágrimas incontrolables, sentimientos horribles juntándose en su alma sin darle tiempo a canalizarlos o a asimilarlos. Entre gritos desgarrados y lágrimas que no se detenían la reina solo podía pensar, Emma ¿Dónde estás?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece ningún mito griego de los que aparecen en el fic.**

**Esta historia está dedicada a Natalia, a mi petita y su sonrisa, a mi morena que es un amor y a todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen que son mi familia, este capítulo va dedicado en especial a Melissa.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar de la lectura. Un beso.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 APRENDIENDO A SONREIR**

Dolor, tanto dolor que la abrasaba por dentro. Toda una vida sin sentir nada y de pronto tanto dolor… Regina sentía que se iba a volver loca, no podía dejar de llorar, los gritos desgarrados asustaron a todos los habitantes del castillo, que intentaban sin éxito entrar a los aposentos de la reina para ver qué le sucedía.

El alma de Regina se rompía en mil pedazos con cada sentimiento negativo que recibía, lloraba por la muerte de sus padres, le desgarraba el alma no haber podido amarlos nunca, lloraba todas sus noches a solas, su vida silenciosa, lloraba sus desdichas, sus miedos, tanto dolor que jamás había sentido y ahora se despertaba en ella sin darle tiempo a asimilarlo.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, solo quería que parase, que no doliera más. Su llanto en lugar de darle alivio la hundía más en la oscuridad, estaba sufriendo, y estaba sola.

La imagen de Emma en su mente, la rubia no estaba con ella, rompió su promesa de no dejarla caer pues se estaba consumiendo entre lágrimas y gemidos cada vez más ahogados.

En su mente un solo deseo, detener el dolor, dejar de sentir y esta vez para siempre. Enloquecida por tanto dolor cogió un pequeño puñal que tenía guardado para protegerse, mas estando sola como estaba ¿Quién iba a protegerla de si misma?

Sin capacidad de razonar y movida por sus emociones libres e incontrolables, la reina de Corinto se dispuso a quitarse la vida.

En toda su corta vida, Emma jamás había corrido tanto. Su corazón completamente desbocado y el pánico en su pecho al no saber que trágico destino le había ocurrido a su reina. La risa de Afrodita no dejaba lugar a dudas, algo horrible le había hecho y Emma no estaba con ella para ayudarla.

El camino se le hizo eterno, el ansia de llegar y ver que a Regina no le había pasado nada, que todo había sido nada más que un mal presentimiento no permitía que la rubia parase aunque sus caballos estaban completamente reventados.

Su intuición jamás le había fallado y el dolor que sentía en su pecho era una clara indicación de que su reina la necesitaba. Se odió a si misma y a su estúpido plan para ayudarla. Sin duda lo había empeorado todo pero no podía imaginarse hasta que punto.

Cuando llegaron a Corinto y penetraron en el palacio a Emma se le heló la sangre y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Lo único que podía escucharse en el recinto eran gritos, los gritos de su reina, gritos de dolor.

Y de pronto el silencio, un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno. Emma no podía pensar con claridad, solo tenía en mente llegar hasta su reina, apaciguar su dolor, corrió como nunca había corrido en toda su vida y, al llegar a sus aposentos y ver que en la puerta varios criados intentaban entrar sin éxito, con una fuerza sobrehumana que ni ella misma sabía que poseía, tiró la puerta abajo y por un instante se le congeló el aliento y se le paró el corazón.

Su reina, descompuesta y rendida, con un pequeño puñal en sus manos apuntando directa a su corazón, buscando quitarse la vida.

Emma sintió su alma quebrarse y, sin pensar que Regina era la reina, que podía mandarla matar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se abalanzó sobre ella para impedir que cometiera semejante locura.

Le arrebató con demasiada ansiedad el puñal de las manos y lo lanzó lejos de su alcance. Miró a su reina, tan frágil, tan perdida, su mirada siempre fría solo expresaba horror y sufrimiento. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse, de caer pero Emma no lo iba a permitir.

La estrechó con suavidad entre sus brazos y le susurró palabras dulces al oído, recordándole una y otra vez que estaba ahí con ella, que no iba a dejarla sola nunca, que no iba a dejarla caer nunca.

Suavemente iba secando las lágrimas de Regina que empezaron a caer una vez más y, mirándola a los ojos, por un momento todo odio hacia Afrodita, todo miedo a su pasado, todo sentimiento que podía tener dentro Emma quedó eclipsado por uno mucho más grande, uno que se negaba a admitir pero del que ya no podía escapar, en ese momento lo único que sentía Emma era amor incondicional hacia su reina y, tras un largo suspiro, la volvió a mirar a los ojos y simplemente le susurró.

"Te amo Regina"

Para justo después fundir sus labios con los de su reina, sin darse cuenta de que en el mismo momento que sus labios se juntaron, el pecho de la reina se iluminó con una luz tenue y hermosa.

El amor sincero de Emma hacia su reina le había devuelto su corazón.

La rubia no sabía que estaba haciendo, se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos largo tiempo reprimidos y lentamente tumbó a su reina sobre el lecho. En su mente y en su corazón una única idea, amarla con toda la intensidad que sentía y hacer que su reina la sintiera, que su reina supiera que ciertas fueron sus palabras al expresarle su amor.

Había estado en esa cama muchas veces, entregada a una reina de pecho vacío, mas esa noche iba a ser diferente, esa noche Emma tenía el mando, esa noche iba a hacerle el amor a su reina sin frustración, sin prisa y sin más anhelo que el de plasmar en su piel todos sus sentimientos por ella.

Con toda la suavidad del mundo, susurrando palabras tiernas en su oído la rubia fue recorriendo a su reina lentamente, quitándole sus prendas, descubriéndola como si fuera la primera vez, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios, con las yemas de sus dedos, sin prisa.

El llanto y los gritos de dolor de Regina se fueron transformando en pequeños gemidos de placer en brazos de la rubia. El dolor que había sentido pocos minutos antes, el dolor que casi la lleva a la muerte estaba siendo eclipsado por mil sensaciones completamente nuevas y agradables. Con cada roce de su rubia sentía como nacían mil mariposas en su estómago, descubrió el calor ardiente de sus caricias, la tranquilidad y seguridad que le daban sus palabras pero sobre todo paz, paz porque su alma estaba equilibrada, poco a poco las emociones de bienestar fueron eclipsando al dolor y relajada y tranquila dejó que su rubia le hiciera el amor, sabiendo que nunca más estaría vacía, que nada volvería a ser frío. Sabiendo que mientras Emma estuviese a su lado ella sería completamente feliz.

Y así pasó la noche abrazad a su rubia, sintiendo a su rubia en todos sus rincones, dejándose amar y amando completamente, mil lágrimas de felicidad al sentir el amor ardiente del que hablaban siempre los mitos, se sintió completa por primera vez en su vida al llegar al clímax con su rubia dentro de ella, besándola, besos que ya no escondían frustración y miseria, besos tan sinceros como aquel que le devolvió su corazón.

Al llegar el amanecer y encontrarlas agotadas, juntas en silencio y mirándose a los ojos, Emma apoyó su oído en el pecho de su reina, donde antes solo se escuchaba el vacío ahora latía su corazón.

Fue dejando pequeños besos desde su corazón hasta sus labios y al separarse para volver a contemplar a la mujer que amaba se quedó maravillada ante su hermosa visión. Su reina estaba sonriendo y era la sonrisa más hermosa que Emma había visto en su vida.

Regina sonreía mientras algunas lágrimas incomprensibles para ella caían de sus ojos, no entendía que sentía, tenía que aprender a controlarlo pues todo era nuevo para ella mas sonreía pues en sus pensamientos había una certeza más allá de cualquier pensamiento lógico. Ahora que podía amar su corazón le decía que amaba a Emma. La había amado siempre incluso sin poder sentir ya la amaba, sonreía pues su rubia patosa, impertinente y charlatana le había devuelto la vida y no podía ser más feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenecen los mitos griegos que aparecen en este fic.**

**Llegamos al último capítulo de la historia, gracias a todos los seguidores y favoritos, a todos vuestros mensajes que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Al ser el último voy a mencionar a todas mis chicas por las que escribí este fic. Natalia, mi petita, mi morena, Diana, Amanda (que por cierto ella inspiró el personaje que lleva su nombre en el fic) Melissa y Jess. Os quiero familia.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del desenlace, nos leemos pronto.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 TE VOY A DAR EL MUNDO.**

Amaneció y para Emma fue el amanecer más hermoso de su vida, había pasado toda la noche embelesada observando la sonrisa de su reina, observando todas las expresiones que nacían en su rostro, tan nuevas, tan perfectas. Pasaron las horas perdidas la una en la mirada de la otra, en silencio o susurrando palabras tiernas llenas de un amor largo tiempo guardado.

Emma sintió que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho cuando Regina le susurró que ella también la amaba, entre lágrimas incontrolables, lágrimas cargadas de amor, de sentimientos profundos.

Amaneció y Apolo las encontró amándose, mirándose, besándose pues no existía más mundo para ellas que esa habitación, no existía nada más que su eterna noche de sentimientos aceptados, sonrisas cómplices y tiernos besos.

Más como toda ilusión es efímera y se rompe a la menor contrariedad, también para ellas se rompió su momento, cuando una furiosa Afrodita se presentó ante ellas fulminándolas con la mirada. La diosa rebosaba ira por todos los poros de su piel, una maldición hecha por un dios jamás se rompe, solo en casos muy excepcionales. ¿Quién era aquella rubia idiota? ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió romper su maldición?

La mirada de Regina se ensombreció al ver la causante de su larga desdicha ante ella, el pánico se apoderó de su pecho, no podía permitir que la diosa le quitara su corazón otra vez, no ahora que entendía cuanto amaba a su rubia, no ahora que por fin iba a ser completamente feliz. Mas la mirada de afrodita no se centraba en ella sino en Emma, dominada por la ira y a la vez completamente confusa y muerta de curiosidad. Esa mujer debía ser importante o bastante poderosa para haber podido romper su maldición.

Cuando la diosa, dirigiéndose a Emma habló, temblaron las paredes del palacio hasta los cimientos, sus palabras aterraron a la reina mas no a Emma. La rubia se sentía fuerte y más valiente que nunca en toda su vida, poseer el amor de su reina la hacía capaz de enfrentarse a todo, incluso a la ira de su madre.

**-¿Cómo has osado romper mi maldición inquebrantable? ¿Quién te crees que eres para desafiarme de esa manera?**

"Os lo dije cuando fui a pediros misericordia para mi reina, soy vuestra hija y al parecer, eso me ha dado el derecho divino de desafiar vuestro poder y devolverle su corazón"

Afrodita, asombrada por el valor de la rubia que no había dudado un segundo en desafiarla, volvió a fijarse en ella, le seguía resultando familiar. Esa mujer aseguraba que era su hija pero era imposible, simplemente se negaba a creer que la niña que tuvo que abandonar por miedo a los celos de su esposo estuviera viva, que fuese esa joven que tenía delante.

**-Contesta una simple pregunta muchacha, ¿Cómo le has devuelto su corazón?**

"Con amor"

Podía ser cierto, podía ser su hija si solo con amar había destruido una maldición inquebrantable. La diosa ya no rebosaba ira, ya no estaba enfadada sino admirada y a la vez sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza al pensar que podía estar delante de una hija a la que siempre creyó muerta. Solo le quedaba una pregunta y puso todas sus esperanzas en la respuesta de la rubia.

**-Dime joven, si yo soy tu madre, debes tener algo que me pertenece. ¿Tienes algo que me pertenezca y demuestre tus palabras?**

"Tengo tu manto"

Afrodita la miró, calló y simplemente desapareció. Su silencio expresó sin palabras que podían estar tranquilas pues no volvería a atentar contra la felicidad de ninguna de las dos. Con su silencio reconoció a Emma como su hija y simplemente se fue dejándolas asombradas y felices por haber escapado de la ira de la diosa. Se miraron sonriendo pues ese era el principio, el principio de una vida juntas, una vida feliz.

Pasaron los meses llenos de sorpresas, la primera fue cuando Amanda anunció su enlace con Bela, otra de las doncellas que trabajaban en palacio. Aunque no era nada común tenían el apoyo de la reina y nadie en corinto se atrevió a decir algo en contra. Emma vivía su propio mito idílico, enamorándose cada día más de su reina, aunque en ocasiones la veía melancólica mirando por la ventana, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente tras la boda, Emma se atrevió a preguntarle en qué pensaba mientras miraba el horizonte.

"-¿En qué pensáis mi reina? ¿No sois feliz?

-**Soy feliz Emma, inmensamente feliz mas algo me falta.**

-"¿Qué deseáis amor? Decídmelo y será vuestro.

-**Quiero el mundo entero Emma, me ahogo en esta jaula de oro y esplendor.**

**-**"Te voy a dar el mundo, Regina"

Sellando su pacto con un beso dulce, mirando juntas el horizonte que sería su nuevo hogar, pasaron su última noche en palacio amándose con intensidad y pasión. Partieron al salir el Alba, dejando atrás heridas cerradas y años de desilusiones y dolor. Partieron veloces sin rumbo ni destino, su techo el cielo y su hogar el mundo entero. Sin mirar atrás y con tanto por delante partieron, juntas felices y sin saber que tenía preparado el destino para ellas.

**5 años más tarde**

Emma cabalgaba sin pausa, llevaba una semana lejos de Regina y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a sus brazos. Desde hacía tres años se había vuelto para ella algo indispensable ir al menos una vez al año a Corinto a ver a su madre, al fin y al cabo habían arreglado su situación y pasaron del odio al entendimiento. Mas habían pasado tres años desde su inesperada visita, con un preciado regalo inesperado para su reina. Afrodita quiso resarcir a la joven reina que tenía el corazón de su hija por todo el dolor que le hizo pasar y le regaló lo único que Emma no podía darle y Regina deseaba con todo su corazón. Afrodita les regaló a su pequeña princesita, su hija, una niña creada por el mismísimo Zeus a imagen de ambas mujeres, con los cabellos negros de su reina y los ojos aguamarina de Emma, llamada Cora en honor a su abuela a quién no llegó a conocer.

Llevaba una semana separada de su familia y no podía esperar a estar con ellas una vez más. Ella, la Emma aventurera y sin raíces había encontrado su hogar en brazos de una reina sin reino a la que amaba con toda su alma, Emma la inmadura e irresponsable tenía una hija a la que adoraba y por la que daría su vida si fuese necesario.

Cabalgaba todo lo deprisa que podía, acercándose cada vez más a ese pedacito de bosque que habían hecho suyo, hacia esa casa que habían construido con sus propias manos, hacia el calor de los brazos de su esposa, hacia las risas incesantes de su pequeña princesa.

Ya desde lejos pudo oír a su pequeña gritar de alegría al verla y aceleró, estaba llegando a casa por fin, una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro mientras bajaba del caballo y recibía en sus brazos a su hija, abrazándola y alzándola en el aire para deleitarse con su risa infantil. El parloteo de su pequeña, las mil preguntas que tenía siempre sobre su viaje, si le había traído algo, si la tía Amanda y la tía Bela vendrían pronto a verlas, si algo había heredado de Emma esa pequeña aparte de los ojos era su parloteo incesante y energético lo que derretía el corazón de la rubia, orgullosísima de su princesa.

Por fin dejó a su hija en el suelo y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de su casa donde estaba su reina esperándola. Se acercó a ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos también, gritando de alegría la levantó por la cintura y la besó, como si fuese la primera vez que la besaba en su vida, atrapó sus labios con una sed inmensa de ella.

Cuando se separaron pudo ver aquello que hacía latir su corazón, por lo que toda su vida había valido la pena, cuando miró a su reina, estaba sonriendo y su sonrisa era sencillamente la más hermosa del mundo entero.

FIN

**Bueno llegó el final, pero no os preocupéis porque nos leeremos muy pronto, tengo varios fics en mente así que tendréis mis historias para mucho tiempo. Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo y por leerme, besitos.**


End file.
